When we all Snap Crackle and Pop
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Since no one reviewd i am suspecting that no one read! Well this stpry is defenatly for all those who hate Mary sues, Mary sues can die, so i brought in 3 very unlikely characters...dedicated to the best cerial ever! Review please! Story better then summ!


"I'm bored" Eragon said

"I am not bored, i am not bored, i am not bored" Arya said

"How can you NOT be bored?" Eragon asked

"ERAGON! You made me lose count!" Arya yelled

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked

"Trying to convince myself that i am not bored by saying it as many time as i can in a single breath" Arya said

"You've both. Lost. Your. Minds!" Nasuada said. They were all in the hospital waiting for the news on Saphira's condition. Eragon had been forced to put her in the hands of the healers when his energy was drained from healing her wounds.

"She's right" Eragon said, he had been bouncing a ball against a wall then it returned to his hands, then he did it again, Nasuada had been watching the ball bounce in utter bordum.

"I am not bored, i am not bored, i am not bored, i am not bored" Arya started again

"For glories sake shut up Arya!" Nasuada yelled, the elf looked angry

"You made me lose count Nasuada!" She said angrily, the Varden leader simply stuck out her tung at the elf.

"Orik?" Eragon called to the dwarf

"What?" the dwarf responded

"Are you bored?" Eragon asked

"I'll pretend you didn't ask that horribly stupid question" Orik answered

"Great, i can't even keep a conversation with a drunk dwarf!" Eragon said angrily

"Poor you" Nasuada said as she snatched the ball from Eragon and began to hit the ball against the wall as he had done

"My ball!" Eragon said

"No, mine" Nasuada corrected. Eragon looked miffed, Arya looked angry, Orik looked...drunk and Nasuada looked...devastated?

"It's gone" she wimpered

"What?" Eragon asked trying to ignore then 'i am not bored, i am not bored' from Arya,

"The ball left" Nasuada wimpered, Orik groaned, Eragon just hit his head against the wall in irritation.

"I am not bored i am not bored i am not bored"

"Shut up arya" Eragon said, Arya yelled in irritation

"You made me lose count! AGAIN!" She yelled at the young, irritated, not listening rider.

"Good for you lad" Orik said, Arya wacked him over the head with the ball she had just 'magically' discovered on the floor.

"Ouch" Orik said dully.

They were all wollowing in the the sorrow of not having ANYTHING to do when there was a loud 'snap, crackle, pop'

"We are" Started one of the 3 little men that stood before the group

"Vertically challenged?" Eragon said, still hitting his head against the wall

"Fairies?" Orik said as he layed on his back, staring at the ceiling

"Garden gnomes?" Nasuada added. The three little men were about 8 inches tall and had funky clothes on, one had blond hair, one had brown hair and another had red hair. They were all cartoons.

"No" said the redhead

"No" said the blondy

"And No" said the brunette

"I am not bored i am not bored i am not bored" Arya kept on.

"Is she sick?" asked the brunette

"In the head perhaps, haven't quite figured it out yet" Eragon told them

"I see" the blondy said

"No you don't Crackle" said the redhead

"I do too Snap!" Crackle protested

"No you don't" said the brunette

"Shut up Pop" Crackle said

"What are you?" Eragon asked

"the rice crispy advertisers, we are master chefs" Snap said proudly

"I am not bored i am not bored i am not bored" Arya kept going

"Arya, SHUT UP!" Eragon bellowed at the elf, she stopped, looking very annoyed, she sat up and pounced, Eragon reacted by moving, but not fast enough, She hit him in the head and they began to wrestle

"Left left! No! Your other left you doornob!" Pop bellowed at Arya

"Shut up Shoe elf!" Arya yelled as she attempted to gain leverage on Eragon, it wasn't working.

"THAT'S POP TO YOU MISSY!" Pop yelled angrily at the elf, she ignored the angry 'rice crispies' advertiser.

"Come on Eragon! It's a girl!" Orik said

"Never underestimate a girl" Arya cried as she tried to pin Eragon down, they weren't punching, just ...wrestling.

"Yeah Orik, you try" Eragon said as he got Arya off him and they rolled over,

"5 bucks says the girl wins" Pop said to Snap

"I'll take those odds" Snap said

"This HORRIBLE! Why can't we live on peace!?" Crackle was crying

"Why don't you ask Galabatorix that! If we had known, this war wouldn't be happening now would it?" Nasuada said

"I think i will" Crackle said, everyone laughed (other then Snap Crackle and Pop and Eragon and Arya who were still wrestling)

"Good luck with that lad" Orik said laughing, holding his stomach as if it was going to fly away

"Why? What's wrong?" Pop asked

"Galabatorix is mad raging lunatic murderer who could kill you by looking at you" Nasuada said seriously

"Magic" Eragon managed to say as he and Arya were on they're sides attempting to get leverage on the other.

"So, how did you three get here in the first place?" Nasuada asked Snap, Crackle and Pop

"Our producer fired us, he said that we looked like shoe elves" Pop said sadly

"I agree" Arya managed to say as Eragon had gotten the leverage before her.

"And then he sent us here threw some like portal thing! Where is 'here' exactly?" Snap asked

"Alagaesia, but right now your sitting in the Varden's hospital, the Varden is a group that fights the empire and we plan to take over Alagaesia from Galabatorix. Galabatorix took over the empire by killing every one of our peace keepers called dragon riders, they were warriors that rode apon dragons. Now only Eragon and Murtagh remain as riders and Murtagh works with Galabatorix" Nasuada said

"Sounds like politics" Snap commented dryly

"So, this isn't earth?" Pop asked

"Nope, what is earth?" Orik asked

"A planet, it is big and blue and green and lots of people live there! Well, that's what my teacher told me" Crackle said

"For once, Crackles right" Snap said

"So, if you re-start the 'dragon riders' then this Galabatorix guy will die and the riders will be in control again?" Pop asked

"Yes, there are only 3 eggs left, two have hatched, one is Eragon's egg and the other is Murtagh's, but there is one last" Nasuada explained

"So if that last one hatches then there will be more dragons!?" Crackle asked (He's dumb, but cute)

"Yes Crackle, more eggs, more dragons" Snap said irritatedly

"When the rider touches the egg, the dragon will hatch, if the person is not the rier, the egg will not hatch" Nasuada said.

"Okay, so where is the last egg?" Pop asked

"Galabatorix has it" Orik said

"shoot, evil guy plus only hope for survival in his hands equals BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Crackle said

"Wow, Crackle was right twice today!" Pop said clapping

"yay me" Crackle said in a great impression of London Tipton.

"Are you two still fighting?" Orik asked the two people on the floor, Eragon had still more leverage then Arya.

"YES!" they both yelled.

Eragon rolled over and caught Arya off guard, he pinned her too the ground, but doing so he fell forwards, their faces were not more then an inch apart

"I win" Eragon said breaking the silence, he got up, he remembered what she had said in Ellesmera before and didn't want to put her in a situation.

"Yes, you win" Arya said still on the ground, Eragon put a hand down to help her up, she took it and Eragon helped her to her feet.

"Who won?" Pop asked

"Eragon" Arya said

"YOU OW ME FIVE BUCKS!" Snap yellped happily, Pop looked annoyed as he handed over the bill.

"Rich!" Snap said dancing around with the HUGE five dollar bill in his hand, the bill was twice his size!

"No your not, it's just five bucks" Pop said

"It's five bucks that YOU don't have! Good job Eragon" Snap said shaking Eragon's index finger. Eragon looked scared

"No problem"

**A/N my new story, it's supposed to be humorus (whatever that means) and i hope it is. Sorry if you don't like Snap, Crackle and Pop, but i love them. So please R/R give me idea's!!**


End file.
